Hermione's task
by EmmaRinne
Summary: Before he died, Dumbledore gave Hermione Granger one thing to do to make sure the war was won.


_Hi guys, hope you will enjoy this somewhat old story... I think I wrote it about 2 years ago! If you find any mistakes, please point them out and I will correct them!_

 _I don't make money with this fic nor do I own any of the characters in this story._

 _Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Hermionde traced the scars on her arm, placed exactly where a death eater mark could lurk.

She had no illusions about the world she had stumbled into at the age of eleven. Back then she had been smart. Maybe even a bit of a know-it-all. But now she was more than that. If she wanted, she could recite some of the most dark and evil curses ever made. She would probably be able to brew almost as well as Severus Snape, if she would have any interest in it. And if she put her mind into it, she could even become the best – or worst depending on which side you were - death eater the wizarding world had ever seen.

Yet, as she looked at the freckled face of the red-headed boy she had loved dearly for so long, she could not bring herself to do any of it. Instead of breaking, she mended. Instead of taking, she gave.

Poppy Pomfrey had asked her to study with her, to become a healer.

Minerva Mcgonagall had asked her to deepen her studies at Hogwarts, to become a professor herself.

Both Arther Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt had even tried to talk to her about a job at the ministry of magic. Maybe even becoming the minister of magic.

But none had asked her to do what Albus Dumbledore had asker of her, because he knew none other would succeed.

So now she stood in front of a grand mansion. She had thought it would already be in the hands of aurors and ordermembers, like so many others. But not this manor.

'Come for more Granger?' Someone sneered. Hermione blinked and turned slowly, trying to stop the unflood of memories as she looked at his face. His porcelain, tight yet beautiful face. She didn't even try to answer him. He would only become angry. She lifted the sealed letter Dumbledore had given her before he died. Her task.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw was set in anger.

'Is this a joke?' He waved with it. She calmly shook her head. He took the little note out and read the words. Red splashes that had appeared in anger, disappeared and he looked almost scared when his grey eyes met hers.

'This is….' He shook his head. She lifted her shoulders. Yes, it was a lot to take in.

'You're mad.' He said with no real malice in his voice. She nodded. Yes, she was. He sighed and with a wave of his wand opened the door.

He lead her through a familiar hallway, into a large room where her blood had been spilled, and ended in what seemed like a cozy tearoom.

Lord Malfoy, a glass of red wine in his hand, stood from his chair. Anger flashed in his eyes when he saw her. She couldn't blame him. She knew from what Harry had told her, that Voldemort hadn't be pleased when he had heard about their escape. A house-elf had been able to rescue fucking Harry Potter. Harry had told her exactly what he had seen in his vision. How Voldemort took out his anger not on Lucius, not on Bellatrix Lestrange. But on Narcissa Malfoy.

'Leave us.' Lord Malfoy spoke. Draco bowed, eyeing her with a mixture of contempt and a sparkle of hope before leaving. Then the door fell shut.

'You are a brave but foolish Griffondor.' He growled. She let her eyes roam over his taut body. His almost statuesc face, his clecnhed fists. One around the cane and one hanging loosly besides him.

'No. The hat wanted to put me into Ravenclaw. Dumbledore confessed he used a spell to change the hat's opinion.' Malfoy gave no reaction but she knew he was intrigued with her now. She could see it in how his hand stroked the head of his cane.

'Is your Lord here?' He bristled at the very notion of someone being his Lord but that was only a facade. Hermione knew he could grovel as any other death eater.

'I advise you to tread carefully.' The Mafloy Lord said. She nodded.

'Why did my son bring you here? He should have brought you directly to the Dark Lord.' She flashed a piece of parchment at him. It bore the seal of Rowena Ravenclaw. Lord Malfoy cooked his head to the side, some of his anger leaving him as understanding dawned. Yes, he had a quick mind. Much like she had.

'Ah.' Was all he said. She felt the urge to explain.

'A long time ago, Salazar Slytherin had a daughter. That daughter, Penelope Slytherin married into the Gaunt family thus bearing the first slytherin heir. A Gaunt. Well, second to her, but because of her gender she had lost all claims to that piece of magic. Her son became the true heir.' She noticed she was babling. He already knew all of that. But everything was necessarry to make him understand.

'The Gaunt family never had more than one child and never girls. Until Rowan Gaunt had two children. Twins. Marvolo and Sinistra Gaunt. Marvolo became the heir and while Sinstra was not able to use the magic of the Slytherin family, she did posses the gene.' Lucius leaned on his cane, eyeing her with both interest and dread. An expression she did not like on his face. So she hurried down her tale.

'Sinistra Gaunt married your grandfather, Lucian Malfoy and gave birth to a son, Abraxas Malfoy. But there was a problem. There can only be one heir to the Slytherin line and Marvolo Gaunt had born, like his mother, twins. Merope and Morgus Gaunt. With the twins being born out of a purer line than yours, the boy would get the title. But Morgus, despite being the child of a very pure family, had not enough magical power to claim his rightfull place. But Abraxas did. It's only a shame he did not know at the time.'

'I do know the tale, miss Granger.' He said but before he could interupt her futher, she continued.

'Tom Marvollo Riddle was born out of Merope Gaunt and when he came to Hogwarts he claimed his place as Slytherin heir. Pushing you and your family out of power.' Lucius nodded and while he seemed calm, she did not miss the tighting of his jaw.

'I understand what you are trying to tell me, miss Granger. You are pointing out the fact that both the Dark Lord and I are of Slyhterin blood and thus heirs to the Slyhtherin line. But I do not understand why you are telling me this. Your family is in no way related to Rowena Ravenclaw and so you have no reason to be here!' He walked to the door, pulled it open rather harshly and pointed at the hallway with his cane. Hermione did not move.

'No. You are right but as you know, when a bloodline dies, the closest kin can rename a new heir. In this case, one of the other Hogwarts founders' Lucius slammed the door shut.

'Gryffindor… Potter!' He hissed.

'No… Not Harry. Did you know that the Dumbledores are decendants from Hufflepuff?' At the look he gave her, he didn't. She smiled a little.

'I know right… It seems silly to me. But Dumbledore apointed a new heir to the Ravenclaw line and that heir, is me.' Lucius Malfoy growled low in his throat, stalking closer until he stood far too close. Hermione inhaled his smell and almost fell dizzy. He smelled of leather and oak. A dark magic power oozed from him, wrapping around her body like a snake would. She shivered but forced herself to look into his icy blue eyes.

'I can make the pain go away.' She whispered. The cane dropped to the floor, the wand inside it rolling away underneath the sofa. And then his arm collided with her throat and every ounce of air was pushed out her as she was smashed into a wall. His face hoovered above hers, their lips milimetres apart. Her heart skipped a beat.

His eyes were smoldering.

'You dare! You! A filthy mudblood!' His hand clamped around her arm and pushed it above her head, the robe falling away to give sight to the scar.

MUDBLOOD

He smirked at it, his eyes full of malice as he brought his lips closer. A jolt of electricity jumped down her arm as his hard lips touched her skin. His tongue carressed the fading lines, his eyes never leaving hers. It felt wrong and filthy and her stomach clenched, while her vagina pulsed. Her cheeks became red and she bit her lip.

No! She would not let this happen.

He lifted his mouth, still only inches away from her skin. He flashed her a smirk.

'Why miss Granger… Do I smell something fishy?' She bristled and tried to pull away, but the man was much stronger than her.

'Ah ah… You play with the big boys now girl.'

Yes. He was right and whatever he did to her, she could do to him. With an almost feline flexiblitly, she pulled her other arm free and grabbed him tightly, pushing down on his dark mark. She knew from experience – Harry had paid dearly for it when he had tried that particular theory on Snape - how much it hurt.

He hissed and backed away from her, but she did not let go. He shook, almost panicking and strands of hair came loose. They fell around his head and the more he moved, the more it came free. It was amazing to see him unravel before her eyes.

She grabbed his arm with both hands, pushed the black sleeve away and fell to her knees.

He froze and what a picture they made. He stood as if frozen in time, his dark mark bare for everyone to see

'Please forgive me.' She whispered. His eyes became very black when she pressed her mouth against the dark mark. He jerked but the magic had already started and helped her keep him in his place.

'Stop!' He demanded. She looked up, letting her tongue swipe at the slightly salty tasting skin. He shivered, goose-bumps rising on his arm.

'Granger stop!' More urgently now but she wasn't planning to. She drew back, letting her fingers trace the edges of the mark and in her head reciting the dark ritual Dumbledore had told her to do. The same ritual Harry had tried on Snape, with succes.

His knees buckled and she could hear him hiss in pain when he slammed down. His eyes became darker, filled with lust and horror at what she was doing. The magic seemed to close in on them, focusing on the black tattoo. She didn't need to, but she placed her mouth on his mark for the last time, sucking on the skin, imagining strong lips instead of taut skin. And then he crumbled and moaned… The great Lord Malfoy moaned. It wasn't long. It wasn't loud and he clamped his mouth shut as soon as he heard it.

But he had moaned and his shoulders had slumped.

The magic exploded, leaving two shivering shapes on the floor.

Lucius Malfoy brought his arm closer to his face, inspecting patches of skin now devoid of one dark mark. Hermione sighed and pushed herself upright. Or tried to. His hands were on her in seconds, pushing her down with so much force she even forget to utter a protective shield. His mouth clamped down on hers, biting into her lips which made her gasp. His strong, hard tongue delved in and dominated hers. He draped his body, heavy and hot, over hers and she felt utterly helpless while he grabbed her arms and pushed them above her. He lifted his head and she thrashed. In doing so, she bared her neck and he attacked. Teeth bit down, leaving another mark on her body as he grounded his stiff member into her leg. That made her gasps and a new pulse ripped through her female parts.

'You are right. I am the Slytherin heir!' He hissed, taking her wrists in one hand so he had free range with his other. And free range he had. He pushed her skirt up and delved underneath her panty's and knickers. She stiffened and tried to close her legs but his hand was already doing some marvolous work. He chuckled.

'Does this make you wet, miss Granger?'

'Let go of me!'

'No-no. You must know that Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw were lovers before he took his real wife. We should honor that tradition!' He attacked her neck again, his fingers making quick work of her arousal. He rubbed and circled that little special nub down there and it wasn't long before her body betrayed her and she pushed into his touch.

'Yesss…' He hissed and he claimed her mouth again, swallowing her moans. Her muscels thightened and she was going to come. Her whole body prepared for it.

And then he was gone. He stood above her, staring down at her as if she was nothing but filth. It took a minute before she came to her senses. Embaresment filled her body while she scrambled upright.

'How! How dare you!'

'What? You thought that by taking my mark away you would free me of evil? My Granger, how naive you are. But thank you, I must admit that it was becoming very tyring.' She huffed, very aware of her flushed cheeks and throbbing flesh.

'So you'll do it?' She bit out. He nodded slowly.

'Yes. Tell your pathetic little hero I'll join him and the Order at midnight tomorrow. Please do not be there Granger, I do not wish to be tainted anymore by your… blood. Ravenclaw or not, you are still a mudblood.' She tried not to show the hurt on her face so she tightened her jaw.

'Goodbye than Lord Malfoy.' He took a step aside, letting her go and listening intently until the door to his manor fell shut. He sighed and traced the veins on his arm, feeling far better than he had in years.

'Father… Are you okay?'

'Better than ever… son.' He said and looked up at his child. Draco arched an eyebrow at the kindness in his tone but shrugged and lifted something.

'Granger left this…' A small potionbottle.

'Give it!' He snatched it out of his fingers and read the label with an air of disbelief.

'What is it?'

'It's… Merlin! Draco come!' He than ran up the stairs, in a manner he had never done before. His heart racing in his chest.

Outside one Hermione Granger smiled while she traced the now jet black letters on her arm.

MUDBLOOD.

The dark magic had to go somewhere and now it was pulsating within the scars of her very own mark. She glanced back at the manor, blinking several times to keep her eyes from itching to much.

With the dark mark gone, both Lucius and Draco Malfoy would be free to choose their own path. But with the potion she had brewed to cure one Narsicca Malfoy of almost certain death, she had made sure their loyalty was tied to Harry Potter.

She curmpled the letter Albus Dumbledore had wrote to her, instructing her with only one job.

 _Secure Lucius Malfoy's infallable loyalty._

She whispered 'incendio' and watched the paper and her fallen tears burn.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. The bloodline is pure fiction, remember it's just a story!_


End file.
